Rodzina Połanieckich/II/X
Rodzina Połanieckich 29 Tymczasem zima poczęła się przełamywać, nadchodził koniec postu, a tym samym zbliżał się termin ślubu tak Połanieckiego, jak Maszki. Bukacki, zaproszony na drużbę, odpisał mu między innymi, co następuje: "Wytrącać wszechsiłę twórczą ze stanu ogólnego, to jest ze staniu doskonałego spoczynku, i zmuszać ją za pomocą zawieranych na ziemi małżeństw do wcielania się w mniej więcej wrzaskliwe szczegóły, wymagające kołysek i zabawiające się trzymaniem wielkiego palca od nogi w ustach, jest zbrodnią. Przyjadę jednak, ponieważ piece są u was lepsze niż tu." Jakoż na tydzień przed świętami przyjechał i przywiózł w darze Połanieckiemu misternie ozdobną pergaminową kartę, w rodzaju klepsydry pogrzebowej, na której był napis: "Stanisław Połaniecki, po długim i ciężkim kawalerstwie etc." Połaniecki, któremu karta się podobała, poniósł ją nazajutrz koło południa Maryni. Zapomniał jednak, że to niedziela, i ułożywszy sobie z góry miłe spędzenie czasu do obiadu, doznał jakby rozczarowania, zastawszy Marynię w kapeluszu. - Pani wychodzi? - spytał. - Tak. Do kościoła. Dziś niedziela. - A, niedziela!... Prawda! A ja myślałem, że sobie posiedzimy razem. Tak by było przyjemnie. A ona podniosła na niego swoje pogodne niebieskie oczy i rzekła z prostotą: - A służba boża? Połaniecki na razie przyjął te słowa tak, jakby był przyjął każde inne, nie przewidując, że w duchowym procesie, jaki mu później przyszło przechodzić, odegrają one, właśnie z powodu swej prostoty, pewną rolę. Tymczasem odrzekł, jakby powtarzając je mechanicznie: - Mówi pani: "służba boża". Owszem! Ja mam czas, pójdziemy razem. Marynia przyjęła to oświadczenie z wielkim zadowoleniem. Po drodze rzekła: - Ja, to im jestem szczęśliwsza, tym bardziej Pana Boga kocham. - To także znak dobrej natury; inni tylko myślą o Bogu, jak bieda. I w kościele przyszło mu znów na myśl to, o czym myślał w czasie pierwszej swej bytności w Krzemieniu, gdy razem ze starym Pławickim byli na nabożeństwie w Wątorach: "Wszystkie filozofie i systemy licho bierze, jeden po drugim, a msza po staremu się odprawia." Zdawało mu się, że jednak jest w tym coś niepojętego. On, który z powodu Litki zetknął się ze śmiercią w sposób tak bolesny, wracał ustawicznie do tych ciemnych zagadnień, ilekroć zdarzyło mu się być czy na cmentarzu, czy w kościele na mszy, czy w jakichkolwiek okolicznościach, w których odbywało się coś, nie mającego związku z bieżącymi realnymi potrzebami życia, ale obliczonego na pozagrobową przyszłość. Uderzyło go, jak jednak w życiu wiele się robi dla tej przyszłości i jak, mimo wszelkich filozofowań, zwątpień, żyje się tak, jakby ona była zupełnie niewątpliwą, ile się dla niej poświęca z osobistych małych egoizmów, ile się spełnia filantropijnych czynów, jak się wznosi ochrony, szpitale, przytułki, kościoły, a wszystko na ten rachunek płatny dopiero poza grobem. Jeszcze bardziej uderzyła go myśl, że naprawdę, żeby się pogodzić z życiem, trzeba naprzód pogodzić się ze śmiercią, a bez wiary w coś zagrobowego jest to wprost niemożliwe. Natomiast, gdy się ją ma, kwestia upada, jakby jej nie było. "Niech diabli wezmą żałobę - włóżmy sobole!" Bo jeśli tak, to czegóż można chcieć więcej? Ma się przed sobą tylko widok jakiegoś nowego istnienia, w najgorszym razie ogromnie ciekawego - i ta pewność równa się spokojowi i ciszy. Przykład tego miał teraz Połaniecki w Maryni. Z powodu nieco krótkiego wzroku trzymała głowę schyloną nad książką, ale gdy chwilami podnosiła ją, Połaniecki widział twarz talk pogodną, tak pełną roślinnego niemal spokoju i tak ukojoną, że po prostu anielską. "To jest szczęśliwa kobieta i będzie zawsze szczęśliwa! - mówił sobie. - I w dodatku ma rozum, bo gdyby po stronie przeciwnej była przynajmniej pewność - byłaby zarazem i ta pociecha, jaką daje prawda - ale mordować się dla rozmaitych znaków zapytania - to czyste głupstwo." Po drodze do domu Połaniecki myśląc ciągle o tym wyrazie Maryni rzekł: - W kościele wyglądała pani jak jakiś profil Fra Angelica. Miała pani twarz istoty zupełnie szczęśliwej. - Bo też ja teraz jestem szczęśliwa. A wie pan dlaczego? Oto dlatego, że jestem lepsza, niż byłam. Miałam wówczas w sercu urazę i niechęć, nie miałam przed sobą żadnej nadziei i wszystko to razem złożyło się na taką gorycz, że strach! Powiadają, że nieszczęście uszlachetnia wybrane dusze, ale ja nie jestem wybraną duszą. Zresztą, może nieszczęście uszlachetnia, ale gorycz, ale uraza, ale niechęć - psuje... To jak trucizna. - Bardzo mnie pani wówczas nienawidziła? Marynia spojrzała na niego i odrzekła: - Tak nienawidziłam, że po całych dniach myślałam tylko o panu. - Maszko ma spryt - odpowiedział Połaniecki - on niegdyś określił mi to tak: "Wolała ciebie nienawidzić niż mnie kochać." - Oj, że wolałam, to wolałam! Tak rozmawiając doszli do domu. Połaniecki miał wtedy czas rozwinąć swoją pergaminową klepsydrę i pokazać ją Maryni. Ale jej koncept ten się nie podobał. Brała ona małżeństwo nie tylko od strony serca, ale i od strony religii. "Z takich rzeczy się nie żartuje" - rzekła - i po chwili przyznała się Połanieckiemu, że czuje urazę do Bukackiego. Po obiedzie nadszedł Bukacki. Przez te kilka miesięcy pobytu we Włoszech stał się jeszcze cieńszym, co było dowodem przeciw skuteczności Chianti na katar żołądka. Nos jego przypominał subtelnością ostrze noża, a humorystyczna, ironicznie uśmiechnięta twarzyczka uczyniła się jakby porcelanową i nie większą od pięści dorosłego mężczyzny. Był on krewnym i Połanieckiego, i Maryni, i dlatego mówił przy nich, co mu się podobało. Od progu niemal oświadczył im, że wobec coraz częstszych obecnie na świecie zboczeń umysłowych, może tylko ubolewać, ale nie dziwi się, iż się zaręczyli. Przyjechał wprawdzie w nadziei, że potrafi ich jeszcze uratować, ale widzi teraz, że się spóźnił i że nie pozostaje mu nic innego, tylko rezygnacja. Marynia, słysząc to, poczęła się oburzać, ale Połaniecki, który go lubił, rzekł: - Zachowaj koncepta na mowę weselną, którą musisz powiedzieć, a teraz powiedz nam tylko: jak się ma nasze profesorzysko? Na to Bukacki odpowiedział poważnie: - Dostał pomieszania zmysłów. - Niech pan nie żartuje w ten sposób - rzekła Marynia. A Połaniecki dodał: - I tak marnie. Lecz Bukacki ciągnął z równą powagą: - Profesor Waskowski ma pomieszanie zmysłów, a oto są moje dowody: po pierwsze, chodzi po Rzymie bez kapelusza, a raczej chodził, bo obecnie jest w Perugii; po wtóre, napadł na młodą i przystojną Angielkę dowodząc jej, że Anglicy są tylko w prywatnym życiu chrześcijanami, ale że stosunek Anglii do Irlandii nie jest chrześcijański; po trzecie, drukuje broszurę, że misja ożywienia i odrodzenia dziejów duchem chrześcijańskim powierzona została najmłodszym z Ariów. Pozwólcie, że to są dowody. - Wiedzieliśmy to przed wyjazdem profesora, i jeśli nic więcej mu nie grozi, to mam nadzieję, ze zobaczymy go w dobrym zdrowiu. - On nie myśli o powrocie. Lecz Połaniecki wydobył notes, napisał kilka słów ołówkiem i podawszy Maryni rzekł: - Niech pani przeczyta i powie, czy dobrze. - Skoro przy mnie piszą, usuwam się - rzekł Bukacki. - Nie, nie! to nie sekret! A Marynia zaczerwieniła się jak wiśnia z radości i jakby nie chcąc oczom wierzyć, poczęła pytać: - Czy to naprawdę? Nie?... - To zależy od pani. - Ach, panie Stachu!... Anim o tym marzyła. Muszę powiedzieć papie, muszę! I wybiegła z pokoju. - Gdybym był poetą, to bym się powiesił - rzekł Bukacki. - Dlaczego? - Bo jeśli parę słów, skreślonych ręką wspólnika Domu Bigiel i Spółka, może zrobić więcej wrażenia niż najpiękniejszy sonet, to lepiej jest być chłopcem młynarskim niż poetą. Ale Marynia w uniesieniu radości zapomniała książeczki notatkowej, więc Połaniecki pokazał ją Bukackiemu mówiąc: - Czytaj. Bukacki przeczytał: "Po ślubie Wenecja, Florencja, Rzym, Neapol - czy dobrze?" - Więc to podróż do Włoch? - Tak. Wyobraź sobie, że to biedactwo nie było nigdy w życiu za granicą, a Włochy wydawały się jej zawsze zaczarowanym krajem, o którego widzeniu ani marzyła. To wielka radość dla niej - a u licha, cóż dziwnego, że ja trochę myślę o jej przyjemnościach! - Miłość i Włochy! O Boże, ileś ty już razy na to patrzył! Wszystko to stare jak świat. - Nieprawda! Zakochaj się, a obaczysz, że znajdziesz w tym coś nowego. - Mój kochany, nie o to idzie, że ja się jeszcze nie kocham, tylko o to, że się już nie kocham. Dawno wygrzebałem z piasku tego Sfinksa i nie jest już on dla mnie zagadką. - Bukacki, ożeń się. - Nie mogę. Mam za słaby wzrok i za słaby żołądek. - Cóż to za przeszkoda? - Bo widzisz, kobieta jest jak papierowa karta. Anioł pisze z jednej strony, diabeł z drugiej, papier przebija, słowa się mieszają i robi się bigosik, którego ja nie mógłbym ani przeczytać, ani strawić. - Że też ty możesz całe życie żyć konceptami! - Tak samo umrę jak i ty, który się żenisz. Nam się zdaje, że my myślimy o śmierci: ona o nas lepiej myśli. Tymczasem Marynia wróciła z ojcem, który uściskał Połanieckiego i rzekł: - Mówiła mi Marynia, że chcecie jechać do Włoch po ślubie. - Jeśli moja przyszła pani się zgodzi. - Przyszła pani nie tylko się zgadza - odpowiedziała Marynia - ale straciła głowę z radości i ma ochotę skakać po pokoju, jakby miała dziesięć lat. Na to pan Pławicki rzekł: - Jeśli krzyżyk samotnego starca może się wam przydać w daleką podróż, to was żegnam. I wzniósł oczy i rękę ku górze, ku niewymownej radości Bukackiego, lecz Marynia ściągnęła w dół wzniesioną rękę pana Pławickiego i pocałowawszy ją rzekła śmiejąc się: - Papusiu, będzie czas, toż my się dopiero tam kiedyś po ślubie wybieramy. - I właściwie mówiąc - dodał Bukacki - to kupuje się bilety, oddaje się na wagę rzeczy i jedzie się - nic więcej. Na to pan Pławicki zwrócił się do młodego cynika i odpowiedział z pewnym namaszczeniem: - Czy jużeście do tego doszli, że błogosławieństwo samotnego starca i ojca uważacie za zbyteczne? Lecz Bukacki, zamiast odpowiedzi, objął wpół pana Pławickiego, pocałował go w okolicę kamizelki i rzekł: - A czyby "samotny starzec" nie zagrał w pikietę, żeby tym dwom szalonym głowom dać się wygadać? - Ale z rubikonem? - odpowiedział pan Pławicki. - Ze wszystkim, czego pan chce. To powiedziawszy zwrócił się do młodej pary: - Najmijcie mnie za przewodnika po Włoszech. - Ani myślę - odpowiedział Połaniecki. - Byłem tylko w Belgii i we Francji, Włoch nie znam, nie chcę widzieć to, co nas będzie interesowało, nie to, co ciebie. Widziałem takich jak ty i wiem, że wy przez przerafinowanie dochodzicie do tego, że nie kochacie sztuki, tylko własne znawstwo. Tu Połaniecki mówił dalej do Maryni: - Tak, oni do tego dochodzą. Tracą poczucie wielkiej i prostej sztuki, a szukają czegoś, co może zająć jeszcze ich przesyt - i dowieść znawstwa. Nie widzą drzewa, tylko wyszukują sęków. Nie obchodzą ich najwięksi, których my pojedziemy oglądać, tylko jacyś najmniejsi, o których nikt nie słyszał; wydobywają jakieś nazwiska spod ciemnej gwiazdy; zajmują się tą lub ową manierą, wmawiają w siebie i w drugich, że rzeczy gorsze, bardziej niedołężne, są ciekawsze od lepszych i doskonalszych. My za jego przewodem moglibyśmy nie zobaczyć całych kościołów, a widzielibyśmy rozmaite rzeczy, które przez lupę trzeba oglądać. Mówię pani, że wszystko to przesyt, nadużycie i przerafinowanie - a my sobie prości ludzie. Marynia patrzyła na niego z dumą, jakby chciała powiedzieć: "O to, to się nazywa mówić!" Duma zaś jej wzrosła jeszcze, gdy Bukacki rzekł: - Masz wszelką słuszność. Lecz oburzyła się, gdy po chwili dodał: - A po wtóre, gdybyś jej nie miał, przed tym oto trybunałem nie wygrałbym, sprawy. - Przepraszam, ja wcale nie jestem zaślepiona. - A ja wcale nie jestem znawcą sztuki. - Owszem, pan jest. - Jeśli jestem, tedy oświadczam, że znawstwo obejmuje tylko więcej szczegółów, wcale zaś nie przeszkadza kochaniu wielkiej sztuki, i niech pani wierzy nie Połanieckiemu, ale mnie. - Nie! Wolę wierzyć panu Połanieckiemu. - Co było do przewidzenia - odpowiedział Bukacki. Marynia poczęła spoglądać to na jednego, to. na drugiego z trochę zakłopotaną miną, ale tymczasem pan Pławicki nadszedł z kartami. Narzeczeni chodzili pod rękę po pokojach, Bukacki, zaś wkrótce począł się nudzić i nudził się coraz bardziej. W końcu wieczora humor, który go ożywiał, zgasł, mała twarzyczka stała się jeszcze mniejszą, nos jeszcze ostrzejszym i wyglądał jak zwiędły liść. Wieczorem, gdy wyszli razem z Połanieckim, ten spytał: - Coś ci zbrakło animuszu? - Bo ja jestem jak maszyna - odrzekł Bukacki - póki mam w sobie paliwo, póty jadę, ale jak wieczorem ranny zapas się wyczerpie, to staję. A Połaniecki spojrzał na niego uważnie: - Czymże ty w sobie palisz? - Są rozmaite rodzaje węgla. Chodź do mnie, dam ci filiżankę dobrej kawy, to nas ożywi. - Słuchaj, to jest delikatna rzecz, ale mnie ktoś mówił, że ty się od dawna morfinizujesz. - Od bardzo niedawna - odrzekł Bukacki. - Żebyś ty wiedział, jakie to horyzonty otwiera. - I zabija. Bójże ty się Boga! - I zabija. Powiedz mi tak szczerze, czy tobie kiedy przyszło do głowy, że można mieć po prostu nostalgię śmierci? - Nie - rzekł Połaniecki - ja rozumiem rzecz przeciwną. Na chwilę umilkli. - Ale ja ci nie dam ani morfiny, ani opium - rzekł wreszcie Bukacki - tylko dobrej kawy i butelkę uczciwego Bordeaux. Będzie to niewinna orgia. Po niejakim czasie doszli do mieszkania Bukackiego. Było to mieszkanie prawdziwie zamożnego człowieka, trącące nieco pustką, ale pełne drobiazgów mających związek ze sztuką, obrazów i rycin. Lampy paliły się w kilku pokojach, bo Bukacki nie znosił ciemności nawet podczas snu. Bordeaux znalazło się w pogotowiu, a pod maszynką od kawy zapłonął po chwili błękitny płomyk. Bukacki wyciągnął się na sofie i rzekł nagle: - Bo może ty jednej rzeczy nie przypuszczasz, że jak mnie widzisz takiego filigranowego, jak jestem, ja nic a nic nie boję się śmierci. - To jedno czasem przypuszczałem - odpowiedział Połaniecki - że ty dowcipkujesz i dowcipkujesz, łudzisz sam siebie i drugich, a w gruncie rzeczy w tobie tego nie ma - i że to wszystko jest sztuczne. - Głupota ludzka bawi mnie trochę. - Ale ty, jeśli się masz za mądrego, jak mogłeś sobie tak marnie życie urządzić? Tu Połaniecki obejrzał się na bibloty, obrazy i dodał: - Bo w całym tym otoczeniu ty jednak marnie żyjesz. - Dosyć marnie. - Ty także należysz do tych, którzy udają! Co za choroba w tym społeczeństwie! Pozujesz i cała rzecz! - Czasem. Ale zresztą to się zmienia w naturę. Bukacki zwolna, pod wpływem Bordeaux, ożywiał się i stawał się rozmowniejszym, jakkolwiek nie powracała mu wesołość. - Widzisz - rzekł - jednej rzeczy nie udaję. Oto wszystko, co sam mogłem sobie powiedzieć lub co ktoś może mi powiedzieć, pomyślałem i powiedziałem sobie od dawna. Prowadzę najgłupsze i najbardziej czcze życie, jakie można prowadzić. Naokoło mnie jest ogromna nicość, której się boję i którą zarzucam takimi oto gratami, jakie widzisz w tym pokoju, żeby się mniej bać. Nie lękać się śmierci to co innego, bo się po śmierci nie czuje ani myśli. Wtedy ja będę stanowił także cząstkę nicości, ale czuć ją, żyjąc uświadamiać ją, zdawać sobie z niej sprawę, dalibóg, nie może być nic podlejszego. Przy tym stan mego zdrowia jest zły naprawdę i odejmuje mi wszelką energię. Nie mam w sobie paliwa, więc go sobie dodaję. Mniej w tym jest pozy i udawania, niż przypuszczasz. Że poddawszy sobie paliwa biorę życie ze strony humorystycznej, to naśladuję w tym chorego, który leży na tym boku, na którym mu leżeć najdogodniej. Tak mi najdogodniej, a że pozycja jest sztuczna, zgadzam się; każda inna jednak byłaby dokuczliwsza. I oto przedmiot wyczerpany. - Gdybyś ty się wziął do jakiej roboty. - Dajże spokój. Naprzód, ja mnóstwo rzeczy wiem, a nic nie umiem; po wtóre, jestem chory; po trzecie, radźże paralitykowi, żeby dużo chodził, kiedy on nie włada nogami. Przedmiot wyczerpany! Napij się oto wina i mówmy o tobie. To dobra panna, panna Pławicka, i dobrze robisz, że się z niążenisz. Co ja tam gadam sobie w dzień, to się nie liczy. To dobra panna i ona ciebie kocha... Tu Bukacki, ożywiony i podniecony widocznie winem, począł pośpiesznie mówić: - Bo co ja po dniu gadam, to się nie liczy. Teraz jest noc, pijemy wino i przychodzi szczersza chwila. Chcesz jeszcze wina czy kawy? Lubię ten zapach: trzeba zawsze mieszać mokkę i Cejlon w równych częściach... Przychodzi teraz szczersza chwila! Wiesz, co ja w gruncie rzeczy myślę. Nie mam dobrego pojęcia, ile szczęścia może dać sława, bom jej nie posiadł, a że świątynia w Efezie już spalona, więc nie ma przede mną widoków... Przypuszczam jednak, ot tak sobie, że tę ilość mogłaby zjeść mysz, i to nie tylko na czczo, ale po dobrym śniadaniu w spiżarni... Wiem natomiast, co jest dostatek, bo go trochę mam; wiem, co są podróże, bom się włóczył; wiem, co swoboda, bom swobodny; wiem, co kobiety - oj, u diabła, aż nadto! - i wiem, co książki. Prócz tego, w tym pokoju mam trochę obrazów, trochę rycin i trochę porcelany... A teraz słuchaj, co ci powiem: wszystko to nic! wszystko marność! głupstwo! próchno! w porównaniu z jednym sercem, które kocha! Ot, rezultat moich spostrzeżeń - tylkom ja doszedł do tego na końcu, co dla normalnych ludzi jest początkiem. Tu począł gorączkowo mieszać łyżeczką w kawie, a Połaniecki, który był bardzo żywy, zerwał się i rzekł: - A ty bestio jedna! A cóżeś to gadał przed kilku miesiącami, że pyrgasz do Włoch, bo tam ciebie nikt nie kocha ani ty nikogo nie kochasz. Pamiętasz, może się będziesz wypierał? - A cóżem gadał dziś rano tobie i twojej narzeczonej? żeście powariowali? A teraz tobie mówię, że dobrze robisz! Cóż ty chcesz ode mnie logiki! Gadać, a mówić to dwie rzeczy różne. A teraz jestem szczerszy, bom wypił dwie butelki wina. Lecz Połaniecki począł chodzić po pokoju i powtarzać: - No, dalibóg! to coś bajecznego. Ot, jaki jest grunt rzeczy i co oni wszyscy mówią, gdy się ich przyciśnie. Bukacki nalał trochę drżącą ręką drugą filiżankę kawy i mówił dalej: - Kochać - to już dobrze, ale jest jeszcze coś lepszego - to być kochanym. Nad to już nie ma nic! Co do mnie, oddałbym te wszystkie... Ale o mnie nie warto mówić. Życie jest to licho i bez talentu napisana komedia - nawet to, co ogromnie boli, bywa czasem jak lichy melodramat; ale jeśli w życiu jest co dobrego, to tylko być kochanym. Wyobraź sobie, żem tego nie zaznał - a tyś to znalazł, nie szukając... - Tego nie mów, bo nie wiesz, jak mi to przyszło. - Wiem. Mówił mi Waskowski... To zresztą wszystko jedno. Rzecz w tym, żebyś to umiał cenić. - A czegóż ty chcesz? Rozumiem także, że mnie trochę kochają, więc żenię się i koniec. Na to Bukacki położył mu rękę na ramieniu. - Nie, Połaniecki. Ja jestem głupcem względem siebie samego, ale niezłym obserwatorem tego, co się koło mnie dzieje. To nie koniec - to początek... Większość mężczyzn mówi tak jak ty: "Żenię się - i koniec!" - i większość się myli. - Tej filozofii ja nie rozumiem. - A to widzisz, o to chodzi: nie dość kobietę wziąć - trzeba jej się także dać - i trzeba, żeby to czuła. Rozumiesz? - Nie bardzo. - No, to udajesz naiwnego: trzeba, żeby się czuła nie tylko własnością, ale i właścicielką. Dusza za duszę! - inaczej można kark skręcić. Małżeństwa bywają dobre albo złe. Maszki będzie złe dla dwudziestu powodów, a między innymi i dla tego, o którym chcę mówić. - On jest innego zdania. Ale dalibóg szkoda, żeś ty się nie ożenił, skoro tak dobrze rozumiesz, jak powinno być. - Gdyby rozumieć i działać zgodnie z rozumem znaczyło toż samo, nie byłoby rozmaitych - przerozmaitych - upadków, od których nas wszystkich kości bolą. Zresztą wyobraź sobie mnie żeniącego się! Tu Bukacki począł się śmiać swoim cienkim głosikiem. Wróciła mu nagle wesołość, a z nią i widzenie rzeczy ze strony komicznej. - Ty będziesz śmieszny, a cóż dopiero ja... Boki zrywać, co to za chwila! Obaczysz za dwa tygodnie... Na przykład, jak się będziesz ubierał do kościoła. Tu miłość, bicie serca, poważne myśli, nowa epoka... w życiu; tam ogrodnik z bukietami, frak, zgubione spinki, zawiązywanie krawata, wciąganie lakierków - wszystko razem, jeden chaos, jeden bigos... Ratujcież mnie, anieli niebiescy! Lituję się nad tobą, mój kochany - i proszę, byś nie brał na serio tego, com mówił. Zdaje się, że to nów, a ja na nowiu miewam manię mówienia sentymentalnych komunałów. Wszystko głupstwo!... To nów - nic więcej! Byłem tkliwym jak owca, która straciła pierworodne - i niech mnie kaszel porwie, jeślim nie mówił komunałów. Lecz Połaniecki, napadł na niego: - Widziałem mnóstwo rzeczy marnych, ale wiesz, co mi się wydaje najmarniejszym w tobie i w tobie podobnych? Oto, że wy, którzy wyzwalacie się ze wszystkiego, nie uznaj ecie nad sobą nic, boicie się jak ognia każdej uczciwej prawdy dlatego tylko, że ktoś kiedyś mógł ją już wypowiedzieć. Jakie to liche, to dalibóg słów brak! Co do ciebie, mój kochany, szczerszy byłeś przed chwilą niż teraz... Teraz znów jesteś pudlem, który tańczy na dwóch nogach ale ja ci powiadam, że dziesięciu takich jak ty nie wytłumaczy mi, żem nie wygrał wielkiego losu na loterii. I pożegnał Bukackiego z pewnym gniewem - w drodze jednak uspokoił się i powtarzał ustawicznie: - Ot, gdzie prawda! Ot, co mówi taki Maszko i nawet taki Bukacki, gdy chce być szczerym - a ja wygrałem po prostu wielki los - i nie strwonię tego, com wygrał. Po czym, wróciwszy do domu i spojrzawszy na fotografię Litki, rzekł głośno: "Moje kociątko kochane...." Aż do chwili zaśnięcia myślał następnie o Maryni ze słodyczą i zarazem ze spokojem człowieka, który czuje, że jakieś wielkie zadanie życiowe zostało stanowczo rozwiązane, i dobrze rozwiązane. Bo jednak, mimo słów Bukackiego, był przekonany, że gdy się ożeni - to tym samym wszystko będzie rozstrzygnięte i skończone.